The Envelope
by Bishounen Lover Seeker
Summary: On a night that should have been normal, an unexpected delivery comes to Yugi's possesion. What's inside however is something that they would need the bomb squad's help! Now that the contents have been revealed next up: Kaiba!
1. Chapter 1

Another day Another Fic that pops in my head. Taking a route away from my other ideas for now until I get out of writer's block I will write this. An inside look as to the wonders of the Yugioh world and why none of these questions have been answered.

I do not own Yugioh and never will unless the author hands over the rights to me! Okay let's begin.

Chapter One: Sleepover

"Hey Joey, pass the popcorn."

"No way! I need it for...forget it it's mine."

"Hand it over!" Honda grabbed for the bowl of good smelling lightly buttered popcorn.

"No!" Joey shouted and gripped the bowl tighter.

The boys fought yanking the bowl back and forth like two toddlers fighting over a toy. The boys were having a "get together" or such. Still anyone could see it was a sleepover.

"Tristan, Joey. Don't get any popcorn on the floor. If my mom saw any mess he'd freak."

"Your mom? Don'cha mean your grandpa?" asked Joey. He faced Yugi and becoming interested he loosened his grip on the bowl.

"No, Joey, I mean my mom."

"I didn't know you had a mom. We usually see your grandpa." said Tristan holding onto the bowl.

"That's because she and dad work."

"WHAT! You have a dad too!" Joey yelled. In the process the bowl flew from his hands and the popcorn spilled onto Tristan making a mess. He grabbed Yugi by the collar.

"Joey! Look what you did to me!"

"I don't know Tristan, you got what you wanted right?" Joey smiled gleefully.

"At least it didn't get on the floor." Yugi sighed in relief. "But Joey, why are you so surprised? I told you guys about my parents."

"No you didn't. In fact this is the first time I heard of your parents." Tristan said picking popcorn kernels from his shirt. He put the kernels back in the bowl. Seeing they weren't dirty he began to munch.

"Really? I'm sure I introduced at least my mother to you guys."

"Nope. Never seen her." Tristan said.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi." Joey assured him. He had let go of Yugi earlier and went back to where he sat before, on a mat. "I'm sure she'll show up sooner or later."

"While we're on the subject of delving into other people's lives say Joey, Have anything we need to know about you?"

"Why are you asking me?" Joey stood up and faced Tristan fist in hand. "I told you guys everything already. My father's a drunk and gambles. My parents are divorced and Tristan over there has a crush on my 13 year old sister."

"Wow you finally noticed?" asked Tristan looking a bit surprised.

"Tristan, I noticed it since day one. What do you think I am, a idiot?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Say what?" Joey grabbed a pillow and hit Tristan right on the head. Angry, Tristan grabbed a nearby cushion and hit Joey back. Blow after blow the two hit each other. Poor Yugi couldn't break the two apart.

"Ha, Missed me." Joey dodged Tristan's cushion aiming for his head. "Missed again."

Tristan growled. "I'll get you."

The two wouldn't stop. It seemed that they were having fun. Yugi grabbed a pillow and joined in. Luckily the pillows/cushion didn't break and they didn't even notice when the door opened.

"Hey Yugi I just got…."

The grandpa observed in wonder as the boys had their pillow fight. Then he had to bring up something embarrassing.

"Aren't pillow fights usually done by girls?"

The laughing teens stopped their fun and looked at their weapons with embarrassment. Yugi blushed. "We weren't having a pillow fight Grandpa. We were playing…uh War! Right guys."

"Yeah war." Joey and Tristan responded uneasily, and laughing as they did so.

"It's just that instead of guns we have pillows." Tristan answered with a little more confidence.

"It still looks like a pillow fight to me." Grandpa answered. "Oh right, Yugi this came in the mail for you." He gave the package to Yugi. "It was the strangest thing. A girl came here knocking on the door saying it was urgent that you got this. I took the package, but before I could ask why it was so urgent she disappeared."

Tristan, Joey, and Grandpa peeked over to get a glimpse of the package.

"That's strange." Tristan scratched his chin in question.

"Indeed. I can't understand why someone would come in the middle of the night and want to deliver a package." Grandpa asked puzzled by the event. He too scratched his chin in question.

"Do you think this person wanted to make up for lost mail?" Joey replied.

"Be serious, Joey. Do you honestly think that someone would be delivering mail so late?" argued Tristan.

"What? This person might have forgot to deliver it this morning. I mean if I forgot someone's birthday and didn't get that person a gift that day, I would wanna make up for it later."

"Still sounds weird to me"

"Even so, it's nice getting mail. Even late at night." Yugi smiled.

"It's your package Yugi, so what matters at this point" said Grandpa.

Yugi looked over the package from top to bottom. It appeared normal. A vanilla colored envelope with the silver tabs closing the hole on top. On it were: _To Yugi Mutou (Mutoh) Kame Game Shop. _The odd thing was that there was no return address to be found. Instead marked a sentence written in big bold letters. The writing seemed to be have been smudged by rainwater, but it was still legible.

**Open at your own risk! **

"Open at your risk? I wonder what that could mean." questioned Grandpa peering over Yugi's shoulder and observing the message.

"It looks dangerous," said Tristan voicing his opinion."Maybe you shouldn't open it. I heard that people send anthrax or other diseases through mail. It could even be a bomb!" Realizing what he had just said the group reacted in fear. What if this was a bomb? This wouldn't be the first time they gambled with danger. It looked like something that would contain a bomb. Yugi started to worry; the package started shaking violently in his hands.

"I bet Kaiba sent one of his goons to deliver this."

"_Could this have been sent by Kaiba? No, I doubt he would be that evil." _Yugi thought.

"But Joey, would you expect Kaiba to want to end their rivalry this way. It seems pretty cowardly." Grandpa said. He was worried too, but he still had his doubts about the envelope being a bomb and much less if Kaiba was sending it.

"Maybe he snapped because of all the times he lost?" asked Tristan. "Remember Death T?"

"How can I forget? I nearly died that day!" shouted Grandpa.

"And we thought we lost you Tristan." Joey added. "He does have a point there, Yugi. Maybe you shouldn't open it."

"Guys, Grandpa. We don't know if this is a bomb or not." Yugi stated becoming calmer. "But Grandpa I think you should call the bomb squad just in case."

"Don't worry Yugi. Just don't let go of that package." Grandpa ran downstairs and called the police. Joey and Tristan stood by their friend.

"Joey, Tristan; you should leave too."

"No way are we leaving you here with a possible bomb in here." assured Joey giving Yugi the thumbs up sign.

"That's right if one goes we all go." Tristan added.

"What are you saying, that we will die here?"

"No, No. But if that was the case."

"Yeah. Friends stick together."

"Thanks guys." Yugi eyes filled with tears and the three hugged him the best they could without triggering the probable bomb.

"Hmm. Man that was tiring. After work like that I need a goodnight's sleep." Tea yawned. Her eyes opened to see an incredible sight. "What's going on at the game store?"

Hundreds of guards surrounded the game store. They carried those huge shields and talked to one another. A big van labeled 'Bomb Squad' was parked nearby. In another view a ladder led up to where Yugi's room was. A soldier climbed down slowly holding a vanilla envelope under his right arm.

"Officer what is going on?" Tea asked a nearby guard.

"Lady, We advise you to leave this area immediately." The guard took her hand and led her away.

"Let go of my arm."

"Miss There was a potential bomb near where you were stationing yourself. If it had exploded it would have most likely taken your life. As a soldier I am ready to die, but you who is just barely an adult, are you prepared?"

Tea gulped and groaned. She didn't want to die, but her mind quickly ignored that idea and she asked. "Sir, Do you know if anyone was in that game store?"

"From our reports, there were three teens under 18 and an elderly man. Don't worry; they're alright for now."

Tea breathed a sigh of relief and placed her left hand to her heart. _(thinking)"Thank goodness." _"Can I see them? I have to make they're alright."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that ma'am. Until those people are safely out of that building you can't see them. You'll just have to wait at a safe distance."

"Oh." she said sadly. She clamped her hands together and closed her eyes. Her knees were shaking, but she knew she had to be strong. _"Please be alright."_

As Tea prayed for her friends and the Grandpa's safety, the bomb squad went to work. The envelope lay motionless on a table. Six soldiers surrounded a white lab coat wearing bomb expert at his chair. Looking at the envelope's insides through a computer monitor like the airplane personnel do with luggage he noticed something was up.

"Do you see anything?" asked soldier one.

"I'm not seeing anything that indicates that this is a bomb. There's no heat thermal reading on the computer and our sound station over on the right picks up no signs of a timer going off."

"So there's no bomb." said soldier one becoming upset.

"No, but I did find something very unsettling." The scientist got up from his chair. The soldiers gave him room to pass as he went over to where some papers lay. He bent over and picked one of the papers up. Then he came back. "This was found in the envelope after the careful unwrapping of the package." He handed the third soldier from the right, soldier three, a letter. It was written on notebook paper and apparently had been folded for size.

"Soldier six, read the letter aloud."

He cleared his throat and began.

Dear Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, How are you? I have been stalking you guys for the past three years. I have seen every duel from a distance and I hope that one day we can meet.

(laughter and snickering)

However please ignore that sentence and read on. What you are about to see is not suitable for children and must not be exposed to children, so I advise you don't show it to children. In this envelope I have enclosed what would be probably your worse nightmares. I know this is breaking several rules, but I don't care you deserve to know the truth. You deserve to know what people think of you!

"Think of you?"

"Hush let him finish."

Please forgive me for this.

_Signed your beloved fan._

"This girl sounds serious." said soldier two.

"How do you know it's a girl?" questioned soldier three.

"What kind of guy would write such a thing? Besides a girl was spotted handing the package to Mr. Mutoh."

"The boy could have been embarrassed and sent a girl to deliver it."

"Why are you so sure it's a boy? Are you an expert at differentiating love letters between boys and girls?"

"No, I'm just saying it could have been from a guy. You never know in this day and age."

"Amen." said soldier four.

"Ugh! I can't believe we're taking this so seriously! There was no bomb. We can just give this back to that boy." exclaimed soldier five. He broke up soldier two and three and paced.

"Not so fast. This letter could have a stash of drugs inside." declared soldier one.

"Alright let's open it." agreed soldier five and stopped pacing.

The six soldiers gathered around to the spot where the opened envelope was. It sat alone, having all its papers and a smaller envelope taken out.

"Hey scientist did you check this envelope out?" asked soldier five.

"Yes and like the vanilla one there were no signs of a bomb."

Soldier five opened it and pulled out five sheets of paper. The other soldiers looked on in what could have been so bad. They sweat dropped as they saw the first sheet.

"Ahh, that's so cute." said soldier three.

"Okay it's official he's gay." said soldier two.

The next picture was nice too.

"That's what this girl was so afraid of. What a joke!" laughed soldier six.

"Oh please forgive me." Soldier four mocked in a high-pitched voice. He blew a raspberry in disbelief. "I can't believe this."

By the third, however, things took a serious turn…

"Okay feeling odd here."

"Why is he…?"

"Wait until we finish!"

The fourth increased the uneasiness in the room.

"My word."

"I don't believe it."

"This was blackmail! If word gets out about it these boys wouldn't be able to show their faces."

Soldier five became nervous. If that last sheet was bad then what was in store with this last one? Sweat fell from his face and onto the floor. The paper quivered in his hands as he turned the previous one over. No one in that room could have prepared themselves for what they saw next.

"My God!"

"My heart! (faint)"

"I'm gonna throw up! (runs over to trash can)"

"My eyes! My eyes! They've been sullied!"

The soldiers that hadn't fainted back away and ran in circles. Each screamed in horror at what they saw, except for soldier five still holding the sheet. He'd fallen into shock and stood in place. The men continued running until soldier one came out of his panic.

"Gentlemen, Quiet!" The room grew quiet.

"Now I know we have a situation here."

"A situation! Sir, that was not a 'situation.' That was downright po-"

"Quiet soldier two! I know. These boys have some explaining to do that's for sure."

"Are you going to make an arrest sir?" asked soldier three.

"Yes, we need to call the police and get them over here so that they can interview the old man."

"Right sir!" Soldier three ran off to the phone.

"Soldier Two!"

"Yes Soldier One?"

"I want those boys in this vessel right now. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Soldier Two ran off to get the boys. Rain began to fall as it usually does in a ominous situation. As lightning cracked through the sky soldier one bent over and pounded his hands on the table next to him.

"Those poor boys. I just hope to high heaven that they're gay."

* * *

Okay a different route from my other stories but again I have writer's block here! Please review! Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

**Okay another chapter yippee. I like to thank Landi McClellan and Setolover-2151 for reviewing and I like to give a special thanks to setolover-2151 for adding this story to your favorites. Yea. I'm still trying to become a better writer but I know I need some work with specific things. However I will not fail! I'm really sorry setolover-2151 for leaving you with a cliffhanger for so long but don't despair cause it's coming after this one in a few minutes. This is chapter 1 1/2 but chapter 2 (the real chapter) is coming. **

**I do not own Yugioh and never will unless the author hands over the rights to me! Okay let's begin again.**

_Chapter 1 ½: What happened between events _

(Back to right after the phone call)

"Yugi, I called the bomb squad, they're on their way, (gasp) Tristan, Joey, What are you doing? I don't want you two to die too."

"Don't worry, Grandpa. Even if this bomb does explode it wouldn't matter since we here to the end." Joey answered with a confident smile.

"I agree too," replied Tristan. "There's no way I'm leaving one of my best buds when he's in danger. If he goes I go."

"Tristan, Joey, thank you." Yugi cried tears of happiness and the friends 'hugged' once more. The grandpa overcome with tears as well went over to the trio and stood too. Why have his grandson go through this and not at least have his support. Sure he was scared to high heaven that the supposed bomb could explode taking them all, but it didn't seem to matter.

"Hey, Gramps What time did the bomb squad say they were coming?" asked Joey.

"They said to give them five minutes."

"Figures, at every emergency it seems to take them forever." Tristan argued.

"Think about it for a moment. Those ambulances have traffic and rude people who won't clear the paths for them. I don't think it's fair to judge them when so far they've done a good job." claimed Grandpa. "Remember how they got to me during Death T."

"Yeah I remember, but I still wish they hurry up."

"Tristan, it's only been a minute." Yugi said.

"Oh."

"This is the bomb squad, is anyone here?" A voice called.

"Wow they came faster than I thought." Tristan exclaimed.

The soldiers had appeared earlier than expected. Surprisingly traffic was good and there had been no rude drivers who didn't give them the right of way. It was almost if some force wanted them to hurry. Ignoring that they didn't put on their sirens because they didn't want to alarm the people. That would only be necessary if the danger was indeed real.

"We're up here!" Joey called out.

"WHAT?"

"We're up…ugh they can't hear me the window's shut. Alright I'm going to go open it. Yugi don't let go of that envelope."

"Uh huh."

Joey carefully let go as to not move the package. Once safely a few feet away, he went to the window and waved his arms to get their attention.

"Look they're up there." a soldier yelled and pointed out.

"Good work, soldier eight." Soldier five complemented. He grabbed the megaphone from another soldier and called through it. "How big is the package?"

"Hold on I'll check." Joey yelled. Then he turned to the others and asked. "They want to know how big is the package?"

"What!" Tristan exclaimed. He reacted with force that in doing so he nearly knocked Yugi and his grandpa over. He rushed over to Joey's side and yelled in anger. "Hey you should be saving us now not asking us how big the package is?"

"We will save you as soon as we know so SIT DOWN!"

Tristan sweatdropped in fear and slowly backed away from the window.

"Um. About 12 or 14 inches long, but I can't really tell," yelled Grandpa.

"And it's a vanilla folder," added Yugi.

"A vanilla folder? That's new." Soldier seven whispered to himself. Then he said out loud putting his megaphone aside. "Soldier six, you get a ladder. Soldier five will climb it. Understand?"

"Yes sir" the soldier answered saluting their superior. They all got into place following their superior's orders exactly. Soldier five climbing up the ladder and carefully moved the envelope out of Yugi's arms. Yugi breathe a sigh of relief and fell. The stress was too much and while Tristan and Joey calmed his down, his grandfather went to get his insulin. Once the other soldiers saw that the envelope was safely in Soldier Five's arms and he climbed down; soldier seven went inside the game shop and met the grandpa who was getting the insulin. Soldier seven insisted that he take the medicine to Yugi, which he did, and Yugi recovered. Once Grandpa came in, the soldier led them out of the Game shop and into a separate van for safety reasons. The inside looked like a waiting room for a doctor's office or something. Magazines stacked on top of one another on a small, square, brown table. The table positioned itself between two sofas, one dark blue, and the other black. The walls had a light blue color and a revolving fan hung in the center of the room.

"If you gentlemen could wait here for a moment that would be most helpful." The group gave their agreements and took their spots in the room. During the minutes the soldiers checked the envelope they would move to different spots, either to stand or sit. All eager to know what was in that package.

* * *

Don't worry chapter two is in progress! 


	3. The real chapter!

**Okay another chapter yippee. I like to thank Landi McClellan and Setolover-2151 for reviewing and I like to give a special thanks to setolover-2151 for adding this story to your favorites. Yea. I'm still trying to become a better writer but I know I need some work with specific things. However I will not fail! I'm really sorry setolover-2151 for leaving you with a cliffhanger for so long but don't despair cause it's here! This is chapter 2 (the real chapter) finally.**

**I do not own Yugioh and never will unless the author hands over the rights to me! Okay let's begin again.**

_Chapter Two: The Contents_

(In waiting room)

"Ah. What's taking so long?" Joey asked slamming his fists onto the table in front of him.

"Maybe they got blown up like on that episode of Grey's Anatomy." Tristan wondered sitting down on the dark blue sofa.

"Tristan, Don't make accusations like that. Sure there are times where the government makes mistakes, but don't wish that upon them." Grandpa replied giving Tristan a stern look. He had been nervous since the government agent took the envelope away from Yugi and couldn't relax enough to sit. Instead he stood and paced around the room.

"Besides Tristan, Wouldn't we have heard an explosion if that happened?" Yugi asked.

"I guess you're right."

(big slam)

A soldier burst through the door gasping for breath. He was crouching and holding the door with one arm for support.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Joey rushing over to help. The others rushed over and led the tired soldier to the dark blue soda.

"Let him have some space, boys." said Grandpa looking down at the soldier.

(gasp) (gasp) "I (gasp) have orders (gasp) to get you three (gasp) to come with me." The soldier managed to get out before resting again.

"Was it a bomb?" Tristan asked getting right into the soldier's face.

"Tristan, give him a break here." Joey said pulling him away.

"We'll go with you as soon as you catch your breath." assured Yugi. It wasn't long til the soldier caught his breath and got up from the sofa. He stood up, placed his arm into a V, flattened his hand, and brought it to his head saluting them.

"I'm soldier two here to guide you three to our headquarters, and I…ugh." Frustrated by all the delay, Tristan seized soldier two's sleeves and brought him over so they were face to face. His oddly shaped hairstyle scraped the poor soldier's scalp and began digging in. Then he stated his question loud and clear.

"Was… it… a… bomb?"

"Your… hair… is…killing… me."

"Tristan, you are this close to me punching you." Joey shouted tired of Tristan's impatience.

"Now's not the time to fight." Grandpa shouted, but his words didn't reach. Joey got behind Tristan and used his arms like a lever to get him to let go. Yugi led the soldier away gently from Tristan's pointy hair. "Thank goodness and to answer _your _question." He faced Tristan being restrained by Joey. "It was not a bomb."

Joey dropped Tristan and leaped for joy. As Tristan rubbed his head, Grandpa and Yugi danced in a circle, cheering. Their cheers abruptly stopped when Soldier two reminded the three men to come with him. An argument sparked on why the grandfather couldn't go, but after a few minutes the grandpa assured Yugi that he would be okay staying in the room. With that the three followed the soldier out of the room. As they walked out of the room and out the door of the van, Yugi and Joey bombarded the soldier with many questions.

"I still don't understand, why only us? Couldn't my grandpa come?"

"I'm sorry, but like I said before if your grandpa were to come with us it might give him a heart attack."

"If it wasn't a bomb then what could be so horrible that you only allow us to see?" asked Joey.

"I didn't want to tell you so soon, but instead of a bomb we found some pictures."

"Pictures?"

"Yes Yugi, pictures. These pictures were sent by a fan that watches those duels you and Joey have, not by Mr. Kaiba as we suspected before."

"Darn it." Tristan whispered clenching his right fist into a ball. "I thought for sure it was him."

"Well it wasn't." soldier two replied. Apparently he had heard Tristan. He then faced Yugi once more. "We discovered a second envelope enclosed in the first. At first we thought there could have been drugs in it, so we opened it and discovered the pictures. We were going to give them to you, but we felt you needed to see them first."

"Why's that?" asked Tristan now interested in the conversation.

"Because after we show you these pictures we're not sure if you'll want them."

Joey, Tristan, and Yugi all had a look of fright. What could these pictures have on them? Their chance to turn back ended as they entered the other van. It had a lot of space for a van. Satellite dishes swirled and men and women in white lab coats ran amuck. As the boys looked in awe, the sound of footsteps approaching came towards them.

"Soldier One."

"Soldier two. It's nice to see you back. Are these the boys?"

"Yes sir and they've already been debriefed. Uh I mean told."

"Ugh. Don't say anything that'll make me remember that sight. It took eight 28 oz cups of coffee and three medical pills to take that image away."

"Sorry sir."

"The rest of the soldiers are still recovering, you jack (beep)." He pointed to where the other soldiers' numbers three-six were in the fetal position. All of them mumbling and looking terrified.

"My eyes. My eyes."

"Never again. Don't make me see it again!"

"Mommy. I need my mommy."

"Someone help me! They're everywhere. Everywhere!"

The boys put on strange faces looking at the frightened soldier. They turned their direction on the two soldiers in front of them, and Joey and Tristan started whispering to each other.

"Hey Joey, what do you suppose that was about?"

"I don't know Tristan. Maybe you should _wait_."

"Boys sorry to interrupt, but I need to ask you an important question." Soldier one stated.

(All giving their okays and sures)

"Are any of you three by chance um…(under breath) how should I put this without any insult? Uh well are any of you straight?"

"Straight, you mean my posture?" asked Joey. "Well I do slouch sometimes when eating, but…"

"I don't mean your posture!" he yelled. (calming down) "Sorry, it's been a rough day. Oh I'll just cut to the chase. Are you guys gay?"

"WHAT!" Their reaction could be heard throughout the entire van. Scientists and other soldiers stopped what they were doing and looked at the shocked, angry teens. Joey and Tristan ganged up on the soldier and started demanding who would suggest that and why he ask that. A certain pharaoh, who had been resting in his puzzle all that time, heard the accusation and step forward,

"YUGIOH!"

The crowd gasped as the transformation of Yugi went from normal to Pharaoh.

"I can assure you that I'm not gay and certainly not my friends."

A scientist said, "Amazing. Double personalities."

"What a light show. Can you teach me how to do that?" asked soldier four begging the pharaoh.

"Hey soldier guy or whatever. Can we go back as to why you accused us of being gay?" Joey stated grabbing soldier one's shirt fist ready to punch.

"Oh right, right." He took out five pieces of paper that for some strange reason turned into photographs. Joey let the soldier go and he, Tristan, and Joey looked at the pictures turned photos.

The first one was in the setting of a park. A park bench was located near the bottom center of the picture. A silver sidewalk lay on the ground, and a huge tree with red and brown leaves. Two people were in the picture looking glad and smiling. It was Yugi (normal) and Joey. Yugi wearing a red scarf, brown jacket, blue jeans, and red mittens; and Joey wearing a dark blue scarf, brown jacket, and light blue jeans. Autumn leaves surrounded the two as by the looks of it, Joey chased Yugi through the park.

"So this is what you two do when I'm not around." Tristan joked.

"Can it."

"Yugi do you remember doing this with Joey."

"No."

And I don't either," replied Joey. "But hey." He turned his direction to the soldiers cowering in fear, "This is why you thought we were gay?" He waved the photo in the air.

"Look at the others, then you'll see." Soldier four pointed to the pictures and then went back to cowering. Joey flipped to the second page. The place appeared to be a shooting practice like the ones they have in police training. In the center of the picture, Joey wore the standard headphones and held a .45 semi-automatic handgun ready to fire. He wore his green jacket with white T-shirt and light blue jeans. He had a serious look on his face. Behind him, Tristan had his right hand on Joey's right shoulder and his left hand was pointing at a target that looked like the logo that Target the store uses. He was wearing his brown jacket, white T-shirt, and blue jeans. He also had the headphones and his expression was a "You can do it smile."

Again the three could look on and wonder why these soldiers were so scared. It did make them wonder how they couldn't remember these events.

"Tristan, Do you remember taking me to shooting practice?"

"No. I don't even know where this photo came from."

"Let's move on to the next one." The pharaoh suggested.

"NO!" the soldiers shouted, but it was too late. Joey flipped to the next one and boy did their eyes bulge. The pharaoh's jaw dropped and he started mumbling for this picture had him in it, but it wasn't pretty. The setting appeared to be a room where they have those sliding doors. On the far left lay a brown table but the photo only showed it having two legs. Half of a box and a book being diagonally placed on top of it were shown. In the center of the drawing the pharaoh wore his black sleeveless shirt and black leather jeans. He faced to the left and his eyes were closed. To his left was Yugi wearing the same outfit, closing his eyes as well. What they were doing was another story. His arms circled around the pharaoh's neck as the pharaoh caressed his lips to Yugi's neck causing him to react. His left hand placed itself on Yugi's hip, sliding his sleeveless shirt upward ready to remove it. Joey and Tristan looked at the shocked pharaoh with utmost disgust.

"I knew something was going on with you two!" Tristan exclaimed backing away from the accused pedophile.

"Pharaoh. What is it? What's going on?"

"No, Yugi. Stay there!"

"Give us Yugi back you bastard." After that Tristan jumped and grabbed the pharaoh shaking him violently. Joey went for him and punched him straight in the jaw. "Pharaoh we trusted you and you do this kind of thing to Yugi?" asked Joey having tears in his eyes. "And you're what 3,000 or something years old that's sick." He gave another punch then backed away. Tristan releasing it wasn't going to work backed off. Both had angry looks on their faces. The pharaoh regained his posture and stood to face them for his defense.

"You two know I would never do that with Yugi. We might have hugged and said a few things that were personal but nothing like this."

"Oh yeah then what does this picture show you?"

"I'm not going to answer that, Joey because you know I would never do that."

"Sorry to interrupt the fight, but I think only Joey should look at the next one," said soldier three.

"Why?" asked Joey with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Because this next one has you in it and believe me I think someone is trying to blackmail you three."

(Gulp) "Okay. A little picture not gonna scare me." Joey walked away from the pharaoh and grabbed the pile of photos. He flipped to the next one and no one could describe the horror and anger in Joey's voice. "WHAT! I NEVER DID THAT WITH KAIBA!"

With the word 'Kaiba' Pharaoh and Tristan just couldn't resist. They dropped their argument for a while and went over.

"Joey what's the matter?" asked Tristan calmly.

"No stay back. I don't want you to see this." He pressed the photo close to his chest.

"Joey, we made an agreement sort of when we came in here to face what was in that package. Now it couldn't be worse than mine."

"Oh it is pharaoh it is."

"Then let's see it."

"No Tristan."

Tired of Joey's disagreement the two lunged at Joey and fought for the illicit photo. After a brief struggle, Tristan ran off photo in hand with the pharaoh close behind.

"Ha I got it." Tristan shouted in triumph. "Now let's see what this is a--"

"NO!"

This picture took a whole other route from the other. Most of the photo had a white wall and brown flooring on the bottom, but the center was the focus point. There was Seto or Kaiba as they called him, sitting up with a red blanket with a white lining across his lap. He looked like he was crying with his right arm curved across his waist with his head pointing downward and his eyes closed with sadness. His left leg perched up and his right lay flat. To his left was Joey seeming trying to comfort him. He too was under the blanket wrapping his right arm around Kaiba's waist and his left hand rubbing his hair. It would have looked sweet, but awkward if it hadn't been for the fact that Kaiba was sitting on Joey's lap, that they were half naked; although looking more carefully they realized they were wrong, as first of all Kaiba's legs had no pants, and how a fraction of Joey's behind showed in the photo. Joey fell in defeat hoping that no one especially his poor sis saw that. Pharaoh, Tristan, and Yugi who turned into a spirit wanting to know what was going on, went to comfort Joey not knowing what to say. Then Tristan asked.

"Uh…you okay?"

"Okay. You have the nerve to look at that and ask me if I'm okay."

"Well…I--"

"If it weren't for that stupid envelope I wouldn't be in this mess!" He ran for the photos and grabbed the ominous one of him with Seto. He pulled and tried to rip the golly-forsaken photo to bits but it wouldn't even tear.

"What's up with this photo? It won't rip."

"It can't be destroyed," said soldier three. "We tried fire, scissors, water, a laser beam, even chemical toxic waste. Those photos are indestructible."

"So what you're saying is, is that we can't get rid of these no matter what, right?"

"That's what I'm saying."

Joey clenched the photo tightly and then threw it cursing loudly. Then he ran up to soldier three.

"Did anyone other than you see these pictures?"

"Who knows? All we know is that fan girl wanted to warn you about these photos. I'm kind of glad we found out about them."

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid to ask but what's in the last photo?" asked Yugi now back in his body.

The soldiers looked at the boy and screamed their warnings. "Don't you dare see that one." Soldier four cried out. "That's the one that made us like this!"

During the commotion a soldier codename six came rushing in. He stopped in front of soldier one and his expression was not good.

"Soldier six, reporting sir."

"What is it, soldier six?"

"We just got an emergency call coming from the Kaiba mansion."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yep, he got one too."

* * *

All details here on these drawings are in this order. The first two were ideas I had in my head. Real people drew the third and fourth ones. Lizeth drew the third one YugixYami; and the SetoxJoey was drawn by shadowivy. I don't know them but both real ones can be found on as drawings. Sorry for not getting to the last photo but I typed for ages. Six hours trying to get this chapter up and researching. Now I may mind some yaoi, but try looking through thousands to get the ones you want and some were pretty bad. Well hope you enjoy this chapter and Please review.


End file.
